vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masamune Dan
|-|Masamune Dan= |-|Kamen Rider Cronus= |-|Gamedeus Cronus= Summary Masamune Dan (檀 正宗 Dan Masamune) was the first CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of Kuroto Dan. He was imprisoned for a period of time after being framed for starting Zero Day by his son. In reality, he had been manipulating a series of events leading to his son's creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle, which he planned to "claim" for his own agenda. Upon being released from jail after Kuroto was discovered, Masamune immediately resumed his position as the CEO of Genm Corp. and entered the fray of the Riders and Bugsters using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Gashacon Bugvisor II to transform into Kamen Rider Cronus (仮面ライダークロノス Kamen Raidā Kuronosu). Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely 5-A, Low 2-C with Reset | 5-A, Low 2-C with Reset Name: Masamune Dan, Kamen Rider Cronus, Another Patient Zero, True CEO, Life Controller, True Last Boss Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former CEO of Genm Corp Powers and Abilities: |-|Human and Bugster's powers= Human abilities: Transformation with Buggle Driver II, Stealth Mastery (Masamune was able to slip through tight security and steal a briefcase of Proto Gashats that the Ministry of Health had kept), Hand to Hand Combat After fusing with Gamedeus's Virus, he gained the physiology of Bugster: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Bugsters body are made of data and such doesn't have any organic parts), Body Control (Bugsters could turn into a mass of data to avoid attacks or escape), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Bugsters who have achieved their complete forms can be brought back at any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed. If a Bugster is killed or before gaining a stable body, they can be absorbed and preserved into a Gashacon Bugvisor in a form of data, as an efficient way to preserve their data for other uses), Possession (They're essentially parasites (or rather parasitoids, given they're lethal to their hosts) that infect their host and grow inside them as a virus until their infection reaches a certain point, causing them to turn into a "Bugster Union". The virus evolves to the point where they can possess their victim instead of forming a Bugster Union. When Kamen Rider Chronicle comes into play, it seems to have evolved again: each Bugster no longer has a single host but rather a group of Ride Players, with even Perfect Bugsters now infecting multiple hosts), Data Manipulation (Like Bugster, he can enter Game World, and retrieve the data of patients, who had been taken over completely by the virus by inserting the respective Proto Gashat used to infect them into the Buggle Driver II. He can wipe out the revived data as well), Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults), Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Can infect people with Bugster virus, if the virus is not stopped within time limit, the patient will instantly die with their body completely vanish), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Existence Erasure (Like Emu, Masamune immune to Bugster Virus due to being one of the two first persons to be infected of the Bugster virus before Zero Day, Masamune had hosted the virus for a prolonged period of time, causing the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA), Time Stop (Gamedeus himself is immune to Cronus' Pause ability, similar to Hyper Muteki), Data Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Ex-Aid reprogram ability are useless on him, which can change a person datas and physiology), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul) |-|Kamen Rider Cronus=All of Human and Bugster's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), Chrono Blade Crown (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based), Time Stop, Can negates both Immortality and Resurrection (Any being killed during a time freeze, even a perfected Bugster, cannot be revived through any means, and stuck in the moment of death forever), Weather Manipulation (Can easily turn day into night or vice versa. He can also control various weathers), Teleportation, Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Reset (Can reversing the game's progress to an earlier point, Changing reality and time as a result), Can use any Energy Items he wants |-|Gamedeus Cronus=All of Cronus' powers plus, Every Bugsters power, which include: Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Invisibility, Sound Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation (Lovelica is able to mind control on women to do his bidding), Invulnerability (Any physical attacks and bullet attacks, or any violent attacks as Lovelica describes them, do not work against him), Attack Reflection (Lovelica can redirect an enemy's bullet attack back to themselves and his surrounding enemies), Summoning (Most of Bugsters can call out Bugster Virus foot soldiers to help them fight), Statistics Amplification (With Lovelica power, he can empower his attacks via his charm towards women), Elasticity (His shield, the Deus Rampart, can extend it's claw), Electricity Manipulation (His shield can shoot lightning), greater Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Gamedeus's Virus are so strong that they can spread on worldwide scale and even affect other Bugsters as well) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Killed Genm Level X-0 24 times in a single fight), likely Large Planet level (Stated by Kuroto Dan, Cronus is only legendary power which can handle against Gamedeus), Universe level+ with Reset (Lazer use this ability to dissolved Genm God Maximum's power) | Large Planet level (Can fight against Ex-Aid Hyper Muteki, who can survives Genm God Maximum's attack), Universe level+ with Reset Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Town level, likely Large Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meter with projectiles Standard Equipment: Buggle Driver II, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, Energy Item Holder Intelligence: High, is a very skilled CEO. He's also a skilled manipulator and schemer. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Kamen Rider Cronus | Gamedeus Cronus Gallery Hiroyuki Takami - JUSTICE Kamen Rider Cronus First henshin and finisher| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Kamen Rider Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Data Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Parents Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users